TK's Decision
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: Will T.K. make the ultimate sacifice to save the one he loves? A Takari fic.
1. Going Camping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters. To those who HATE Takari, leave NOW!  
  
Now that we've got that clarified, onto the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
T.K.'s Decision  
  
T.K. inhaled deeply & slowly let his breath out. He calmly reassured himself and walked down the hallway. He was still thinking about what had happen at the Kamiyas' the other day.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"T.K.?" said Kari. She and T.K. were sitting on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Yes, Kari?" asked T.K.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Kari. T.K. was a little taken aback.  
  
"Well…um…that is…of course, I do, Kari," said T.K.  
  
Kari smiled. "I love you too, T.K.," she said. Just then, Tai came in from his room.  
  
"Sorry to drop in, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation while I was eavesdropping," said Tai, "You two have been doing this for over a month, now. It's been nothing but puppy love since you started."  
  
"What are you talking about, Tai?" asked T.K.  
  
"I mean, that all you've been doing is going on a few occasional dates and a couple of quick pecks here and there," said Tai, "My point is that you two should spend more time together. Preferably alone."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest, Tai?" asked Kari.  
  
Tai thought for a moment. He recalled all the times he and Sora had spent together alone from the others. But he wanted something special for his sister and T.K. to enjoy. "How about a small weekend camping trip for you two alone?" he finally said.  
  
"Tai, you know mom won't let us camp out unless there's an adult," said Kari.  
  
"Whoever said it had to be in this world?" said Tai. Kari looked at her brother intently.  
  
"You don't mean?" she said.  
  
"I do," said Tai, "You're going to spend some time alone with T.K. in the Digital World!"  
  
***FLASHBACK ENDS***  
  
T.K. sighed. Davis was NOT going to be happy. But then again, Davis was never happy when T.K. and Kari were together, but this was really going send him off the deep end.  
  
*******************  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?" screamed Davis. He grabbed Yolei's vest and began to shake her "What do you mean T.K. and Kari are going to the Digital World alone together!?"  
  
"It's just what I said," said Yolei. She grabbed Davis' hands and pulled them off her vest.  
  
"You can't!" Davis screamed, "I won't have any of it! Kari's mine! Not his! She's supposed to like ME!"  
  
"Well, apparently, she likes T.K. more than she does you," said Yolei.  
  
"That's it," said Davis, "I'm gonna make sure that T.F. doesn't get on with Kari." He stormed out of the room muttering to himself. "He is SO dead. Once I get through with him, he'll be so sorry he ever crossed paths with Davis Motomiya. I'll show him! I'll show him, Kari, and everyone else that I'm better than T.J.!" he began to search the whole school for T.K.  
  
*******************  
  
T.K. was in the gym with the rest of the school's basketball team practicing. Kari was sitting to one side on the bleachers watching him. At the same time, she was making a list of what to bring with them on their little trip.  
  
"Hey, Satoshi!" T.K. called to one of his teammates, "Here!" he threw the ball to a black-haired boy, who accidentally missed the ball. At that moment, Davis walked into the gym and got smacked in the face by the ball.  
  
"Ow," said T.K., "That had to hurt." The ball fell to the floor and Davis held his face in pain. He felt totally humiliated. "Hey, Davis. You okay?" asked T.K.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" said Davis, "now leave me alone." And with that, he stormed out of the gym. T.K. shrugged and walked over to Kari. He climbed up the bleachers and sat down beside her.  
  
"I guess Davis heard about us," said T.K. He picked up his water bottle and squirted the valuable liquid into his mouth.  
  
"Davis just has to learn that he can't always have everything," said Kari as she used T.K.'s towel to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.  
  
"That's like trying to drown a fish," said T.K. he took one more drink from his water bottle. Then he took of his jersey and put it down next to Kari before returning to practice.  
  
Pull yourself together, Kari. It's just T.K. without his shirt on. You've seen him at the pool before, so this is not anything new, thought Kari, but her gaze was fixed on T.K. she sighed dreamily as she watched him play. Suddenly, she got an idea. She turned on her camera and waited for the right moment. She was glad that T.K.'s net was on the other side of the gym because as T.K. made his shot, she snapped a photo. T.K., who was surprised by Kari's motion landed short of the net and fell. The ball fell through the hoop and landed on his head.  
  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
  
T.K. and Kari stood in front of the computer at the Kamiya residence with their backpacks and a folded-up tent. T.K. was feeling nervous. He knew that he and Kari had gone on camping trips before in the past, but this was the first time he would have to share a tent with Kari. They would both be sleeping close to each other. Kari undoubtedly felt the same way.  
  
Tai strode into the room. "So, are you two ready to go?" he asked, "Remember, I want you both back by nine o'clock Sunday."  
  
"We will, Tai," Kari reassured her brother.  
  
"T.K., make sure that Kari's safe," said Tai, "I'm entrusting her safety in your hands."  
  
"Don't worry about Kari, Tai. I'll protect her with my life," said T.K.  
  
"Well, you two lovebirds better get going," said Tai, "But remember, don't do anything I won't approve of." He gave a little mischievous grin upon finishing his last line.  
  
"We won't Tai," said Kari, "We won't."  
  
"Well, we better be on our way," said T.K. he pulled out his D3 and held it out to the computer, as did Kari. "Digiport Open!" he shouted.  
  
*******************  
  
"What's wrong, T.K.?" asked Patamon from atop T.K.'s head.  
  
"This map Tai gave us to find our campsite isn't helping," said T.K., "None of these landmarks are even here."  
  
Kari took the map in her hands and flipped it around for T.K. "You had it upside-down, silly," she said. She noticed T.K.'s face begin to get red with embarrassment. "Hello? Earth to T.K."  
  
T.K. snapped out his trance and looked at Kari. "Right," he said, "Let's go."  
  
T.K. and Kari began their hike through the woods to their campsite. Gatomon found some fallen branches and used her claws to shape them into walking sticks. That made things a lot easier, especially since T.K. and Kari were taking turns carrying the tent on their backs. They crossed creeks, climbed hills, avoided poison ivy, and slid down slopes. In about another hour, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon reached their campsite. It was in a nice little clearing with lots of room and plenty of firewood in the surrounding area. Stones had already been set up for the campfire. T.K. went farther ahead to explore, but not before putting down his heavy backpack and the tent. He found a gushing stream, which fed into a fairly good-sized pond.  
  
Tai picked out a pretty good place, thought T.K., He must've really wanted us to be alone. There's no way anyone can make it through what we did to get here.  
  
"T.K.!" called Kari. He found T.K. by the mouth of the stream, which led into the pond. "There you are, T.K. Come on! Help me set up the tent."  
  
"Okay, Kari," said T.K. and followed Kari back up into the clearing. They saw Patamon and Gatomon trying to get the tent out of its bag.  
  
"Why don't you let some people who have hands take care of this?" said Kari.  
  
"And fingers," said T.K.  
  
T.K. and Kari worked long and hard together trying to set the tent up. In about an hour, they stood together with their arms around each other looking at the tent. It was a lot smaller than T.K. had imagined. He would have to sleep right next to Kari. Kari was feeling the same way.  
  
"Not exactly a kitty carrier, but at least its big enough," said Gatomon.  
  
Tai had this planned out all along, thought Kari, He deliberately bought a small tent so that T.K. and I would have to be right next to one another.  
  
T.K. and Kari went inside the tent and set down their things.  
  
"Oh shoot," said Kari, "I forgot to bring my sleeping bag."  
  
"That's okay, Kari," said T.K., "You can use mine. I'll sleep wrapped up in some blankets."  
  
"No, T.K. It's your sleeping bag. I'll use the blankets," said Kari.  
  
"No, you should use my sleeping bag," insisted T.K.  
  
"Why don't you share one sleeping bag?" suggested Patamon, "It's big enough." He immediately noticed T.K. and Kari looking up at him. "I'll shut up, now." He flapped his wings and went outside to help Gatomon with the campfire. T.K. and Kari slowly turned to each other after what Patamon had suggested. But when they saw one making eye contact with the other, they jerked their head away immediately, embarrassed.  
  
That night, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon sat around the campfire eating their dinner, which consisted of hot dogs, beans, and roasted marshmallows for dessert. As T.K. roasted another marshmallow, a thought suddenly crossed his mind.  
  
"Uh, Kari? I just remembered that I forgot to pack my pajamas," he said, embarrassed and afraid at what Kari might say. Instead, Kari just turned to T.K. and spoke calmly.  
  
"Did you bring any T-shirts?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, just two," said T.K.  
  
"Then you can just wear one with your boxers," said Kari, "That's what my brother always does." T.K. let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He was glad that Kari had taken it so well.  
  
She even thought up a way for me to compromise, thought T.K. as he crossed his legs, She's pretty. She's smart. She's funny. Kari's everything I could ever ask for in a girl. T.K. uncrossed his legs and sat with them squeezed together, hoping that Kari wouldn't notice.  
  
But Kari had noticed. She had seen her brother Tai sit in the exact same position before. "Do you need to go the bathroom?" she asked T.K.  
  
"Uh, yeah," replied T.K., "How'd you know?"  
  
"It's the way you're sitting," answered Kari, "Don't worry. I won't look when you go. There's a bush somewhere behind you that you can use."  
  
"Thanks, Kari," said T.K. he immediately got up and ran towards the bush with his hands between his legs trying to hold it in. He was finally relieved when he unzipped his shorts and emptied his bladder on a small shrub. He sighed with satisfaction as he zipped his shorts back up. He suddenly heard a click coming from behind him. He turned to see Kari, camera in hand, hiding behind a tree. "Kari!" he said.  
  
Kari giggled and disappeared behind the tree. T.K. chased her around and around the tree, trying to get a hold of her camera. "Come back here with that camera!" he said.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" said Kari. T.K. jumped Kari and they both landed onto the leaf-covered ground, laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, the two of them retired to their tent. T.K. and Kari lay away next to each other in T.K.'s sleeping bag. All the while, Kari kept glancing back at T.K. Sure, they had had sleepovers before, but they had never slept this close to each other before. T.K. felt the same way. He placed a hand on Kari's.  
  
"Good night, Kari," he said.  
  
"Good night, T.K.," said Kari.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So, what do you think? It's my first Takari fic, so please send me your reviews. 


	2. Ascending to the Top

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters. To those who HATE Takari, leave NOW!  
  
Last time, Tai arranged for T.K. and Kari to go on a camping trip together in the Digital World. After blazing a few trails, they eventually made it and set things up. Now let's see what happens to them during the rest of the weekend.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2: ASCENDING TO THE TOP  
  
T.K. awoke at the crack of dawn. He looked over and saw Kari snuggled up next to him. He smiled. Quietly, so as not to wake up Kari, T.K. grabbed his clothes, a towel, and some soap. He walked down to the pond, hoping to wash himself before Kari woke up. As he stood in the pond scrubbing his arm, T.K. though about what he and Kari should do that day.  
  
"Maybe a nice hike through the woods would be nice," he thought, "We can save that for this afternoon. Maybe we can go swimming after breakfast." T.K. climbed out of the pond and dried himself with his towel. He quickly pulled on his clothes before heading back up to the campsite. He was surprised to find Kari already awake sitting by the campfire boiling water.  
  
"Morning T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Morning Kari," said T.K., "How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"It was cold last night," said Kari, "But I had you there to help me keep warm." She picked up the kettle and poured the boiling water into two bowls of instant oatmeal. "Breakfast is served."  
  
T.K. laughed. He had oatmeal every morning before school. "I thought we were on vacation," he said.  
  
"We are," said Kari.  
  
"Then why are we eating a school day breakfast?" joked T.K. He and Kari laughed and almost dropped their breakfast onto the ground. They eventually calmed down.  
  
"So T.K., what are we doing today?" asked Kari.  
  
"I was thinking maybe a swim after breakfast would be nice," said T.K., "Then we can hike up that mountain after lunch."  
  
Kari laughed. "You only want to swim because you want to see me in my bathing suit," she said. T.K. blushed. It was true. He loved seeing Kari in her bathing suit. He couldn't quite remember why.  
  
They finished breakfast and T.K. took the dishes to the stream to wash while Kari retreated to their tent to change into her swimming gear. When T.K. returned, Kari was waiting outside the tent in her bathing suit.  
  
"My God. She looks so sexy," thought T.K., which was what reminded him why he loved seeing Kari in her bathing suit. He crawled into the tent and zipped up the opening before undressing to change into his swimming trunks. But when T.K. looked into his backpack, he screamed. He could have sworn that he had packed his trunks, but they were nowhere to be found. Frantically, he searched the whole tent, but couldn't find them.  
  
"I have your shorts," said Kari as she held out a pair of green swimming trunks. T.K. partially unzipped the tent's opening and stuck his upper body out. He held out his hand.  
  
"Can I please have them back, Kari?" he asked.  
  
"Come and get them," said Kari, playfully.  
  
T.K. grinned. He knew what Kari was up to, but he knew how to take care of it. He and Matt had done this many times before in the past, but T.K. intended to alter a few things a bit. He put on his shorts before stepping out of the tent. "Oh Kari!" he called, "Where are you? Gee. I guess Kari doesn't love me anymore. I'll just have to pack up and leave for home with my tail between my legs and ." He got jumped by Kari, who was hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she said.  
  
"Gotcha!" said T.K. and grabbed his swimming trunks. He went back into the tent and zipped up the entrance.  
  
A few moments later, T.K. and Kari were enjoying themselves as they played around in the pond, which was deeper than either one of them would have thought. Near the end of the morning, T.K. and Kari sat on the water's edge sharing a towel to keep warm.  
  
"How do you like our camping trip so far?" asked T.K.  
  
"I love it, T.K.," said Kari, "But not as much as I love you."  
  
T.K. smiled at Kari. Kari smiled back. They looked each other in the eye intently. Slowly, their faces came together until their lips met & T.K. gave Kari a long passionate kiss on the lips. Kari returned the kiss to T.K. It was what both of them wanted for such a long time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
***30 MINUTES LATER***  
  
T.K. and Kari were all packed for their hike up the mountain. T.K. was cooking lunch while Kari was making some final preparations and checks on all the equipment. T.K. took the kettle off the fire and poured the boiling water into two cups of instant noodles. He let them sit for a while before calling Kari, "Lunch's ready!" They quickly ate lunch and threw their garbage into the plastic shopping bag Kari had brought along as a garbage bag. Finally, they hoisted their backpacks onto their backs (which took some time, since the bags were heavy) and set off, walking sticks in hand.  
  
"T.K.," said Kari, "Does Matt know anything about this?"  
  
"You know, I have absolutely no idea," said T.K.  
  
They stopped to rest at the foot of the mountain for ten minutes before continuing their hike. The first half of the climb was relatively easy, but the second half was much harder. Absolutely no vegetation covered the top half of the mountainside. It almost looked like the area had died.  
  
"I'm tired, T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Want to rest?" asked T.K., "Here, have some water." He reached for the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out his water bottle.  
  
"Thanks, T.K.," said Kari and gulped down the precious liquid. She handed it back to T.K. who took a few gulps of his own. "T.K., I didn't clean the top and, uh, neither did you."  
  
T.K. looked over at Kari and sat down right next to her. He smiled and pulled her close he was about to kiss Kari when Patamon interrupted him, "Are we gonna go on or not?"  
  
Now the slope was really getting steep, not to mention difficult. There was a lot of loose rock along the way and a few animal bones. T.K. hauled himself onto a safe ledge. Kari was almost at his location.  
  
Suddenly, the rock under Kari's foot broke loose and Kari started to fall backwards. "Help me, T.K.!" cried Kari.  
  
"KARI!" shouted T.K. He reached out and grabbed Kari's hand. He pulled with all o his might with help from Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Heave!" shouted Gatomon.  
  
"Ho!" shouted T.K. and Patamon.  
  
"One more time!" said Gatomon, "Heave!"  
  
"HO!" shouted T.K. he pulled Kari up on to the ledge, but a little too forcefully. He fell backwards onto his back and Kari landed on T.K.. When she opened her eyes, Kari saw that her lips had fallen right on T.K.'s. put instead of pushing her off, T.K. put his arms around Kari and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Are you okay, Kari?" asked T.K. after they pulled apart.  
  
"I'm okay," said Kari, "As long as you're here."  
  
"Hey! I promised your brother I'd protect you with my life," said T.K.  
  
After another strenuous half-hour, they reached the top. T.K., who was exhausted of breath, stood up and looked around. He could see the whole woods from the top of the mountain.  
  
"T.K.," said Kari, "Look over there." T.K. looked in the direction Kari pointed in. There with them at the top of the mountain was some sort of table made of black stone.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Kari.  
  
T.K. stepped up to the stone table, which he noticed was at the top of a short flight of worn stairs. He noticed something engraved in the center of the table. Although it was rather weather-beaten and had seen better days, T.K. could just make out the carving of a horned skull with sharp cured teeth. Patamon and Gatomon joined him.  
  
"It looks like some kind of altar," said Gatomon.  
  
"A dark altar," said T.K., "Kari, let's go. I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"T.K.! Look out!" cried Patamon. The eyes of the skull carving were glowing. A black glowing pentagram suddenly appeared in front of the altar.  
  
"What's going on, T.K.?" asked Kari, worried. She held onto to T.K.'s arm.  
  
"I don't know," said T.K.  
  
the black pentagram began to glow red and a dark Digimon slowly emerged from it. He looked like Sephiroth, but he had black angel wings and a head similar to Beelzemon's. His long black cloak and long white hair waved in the wind. In his hand, he carried a 7-foot long masamune.  
  
"Who are you?" asked T.K.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Who is this dark Digimon? Where is he from? What does he want? The answers are coming up in part 3. 


	3. Angel of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters. To those who HATE Takari, leave NOW!  
  
Last time, T.K. and Kari, along with Patamon and Gatomon, decided to climb up the mountain near their campsite. After an exhausting climb, they finally reached the top only to come face to face with a mysterious dark Digimon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: ANGEL OF HOPE  
  
"Who are you?" asked T.K. The dark Digimon who stood over them smirked. His masamune gleamed in the dim light.  
  
"Foolish human," said the dark Digimon, "I am Genesismon, an Apocalypse Digimon! My deadly masamune can cut through any substance and magical barrier. My deadly Neo Genesis and Judgement Day attacks make me the most powerful of all Apocalypse Digimon!"  
  
"Apocalypse Digimon?" said Gatomon, "I've heard of them. They're all a bunch of ruthless Mega Digimon bent of destroying everything."  
  
"That is correct, Gatomon," said Genesismon, "And I already know of you Patamon. And also of you, T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya."  
  
"How do you know our names?" asked T.K.  
  
Genesismon laughed. "We Apocalypse Digimon come from the Digital Underworld," he said, "It is a place where the lost souls and data of deceased Digimon go. From it, we obtain great power and knowledge. I learned of you two when I came across Piedmon."  
  
"Piedmon?" asked T.K.  
  
"But I shall not make the same mistake as he did, nor the ones that all your previous enemies made!" said Genesismon, "You shall soon see the true power of the Digital Underworld!" he stuck his right palm out at T.K. and Kari. The scenery behind him faded into total blackness and a counter appeared behind. As the numbers increased, a ball of black energy formed in Genesismon's hand. The numbers suddenly stopped and turned red when the counter reached 666.  
  
"Look out!" shouted T.K.  
  
"NEO GENESIS!" shouted Genesismon and fired a black energy beam from his hand. T.K. grabbed Kari and pulled her away from the blast just in the nick of time. Genesismon's Neo Genesis sailed through the air and destroyed another mountain, resulting in a nuclear explosion. T.K., Kari, and their Digimon watched in horror.  
  
"His powers are greater than anything we've ever seen," said T.K.  
  
"I'm scared, T.K.!" said Kari.  
  
"So am I, Kari!" said T.K.  
  
Genesismon laughed evilly. The wind whipped around his long white hair and his long black cloak. "So now you have seen my power," he said, "You realize you cannot win. Surrender now and I might spare you."  
  
"Not a chance, Sephiroth!" said Gatomon.  
  
"Where'd she get the name Sephiroth from?" asked T.K.  
  
"My brother plays that game a lot," said Kari.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to...ANGEMON!"  
  
"Angemon Digivolve to...MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to...ANGEWOMON!"  
  
The two Angel Digimon launched themselves at Genesismon, who stood waiting. "MagnaAngemon, protecting T.K. and Kari is out top priority!" said Angewomon.  
  
"Got it!" said MagnaAngemon. He ignited his sword and charged at Genesismon. "Taste the blade of the sword of justice!"  
  
Genesismon brought up his masamune and blocked MagnaAngemon's sword. Immediately after, he quickly slashed the Angel Digimon, sending him several meters back.  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" shouted Angewomon. Genesismon swung his masamune and destroyed her attack.  
  
"Judgement Day!" said Genesismon. He lowered his masamune so that the tip of the blade just touched the ground. He drew his arm back and then slashed forward, stirring up a gargantuan energy wave from the ground, which made a direct hit on Angewomon.  
  
"Angewomon!" shouted Kari.  
  
"MagnaAngemon! Help Angewomon!" shouted T.K.  
  
"GATE OF DESTINY!" shouted MagnaAngemon, "Prepare yourself for your demise, Genesismon. For before you now is the tool of your destruction!" He swung his sword, hoping to drive Genesismon into the Gate of Destiny.  
  
However, Genesismon was much too powerful and much to smart to fall for such an attack. He spun around with his masamune and sliced the Gate of Destiny into two even pieces, deleting the portal. "So much for your little trick!" he said. He slashed MagnaAngemon again.  
  
"He's too strong!" said T.K., "You've got to Digivolve, MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"You too, Angewomon!" shouted Kari.  
  
"MagnaAngemon Digivolve to...SERAPHIMON!"  
  
"Angewomon Digivolve to...MAGNADRAMON!"  
  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon stood before the evil Genesismon, ready to put an end to his evil.  
  
"Hmph! Your Mega forms are no match for me," said Genesismon, "I shall crush you with my power. NEO GENESIS!"  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!" countered Seraphimon. His attack was completely wiped out by Genesismon's.  
  
"FIRE TORNADO!" shouted Magnadramon. Genesismon slashed with his masamune an extinguished the attack.  
  
"You can't defeat me and you all know it," said Genesismon, "Face it, you will never win!"  
  
"We won't give up until either you die or we die!" said T.K.  
  
"T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear enough," said Genesismon, "Maybe this will change your mind." He raised his palm and aimed not at Seraphimon or Magnadramon, but rather at Kari.  
  
"NO!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Yes," said Genesismon, "Prepare to feel my power, pathetic human girl! NEO GENESIS!"  
  
"T.K.!" screamed Kari.  
  
"KARI!" shouted T.K., "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" T.K. leapt right in front of Kari and took the full force of the attack. Blood and shreds of clothing flew in every direction.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Kari, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon.  
  
"The fool!" said Genesismon, "That pathetic human risked his life to save hers. Such a coward!"  
  
T.K., badly injured, fell right into Kari's arms. His entire body was bleeding from severe cuts and other wounds that were both obvious and oblivious to Kari. "T.K., will you be okay?" asked Kari.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said T.K., weakly, "Just...stop...Genesismon."  
  
Genesismon aimed his palm at Kari again. "This time, there is no one to save you," he said. Kari stood up and faced Genesismon.  
  
"If that's want you want, go right ahead," she said.  
  
"You fool," said Genesismon, "You have just signed your own death warrant! NEO..." Kari stood her ground. All of a sudden, Seraphimon and Magnadramon began to glow. "WHAT?" said Genesismon, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Seraphimon and Magnadramon are DNA Digivolving, " said T.K., weakly.  
  
The light receded and in the place of both Digimon was a new Digimon part- angel, part-dragon, with twelve golden wings and a massive golden sword in his hands.  
  
"I am the mighty Holymon," said the new Digimon in both Seraphimon's and Magnadramon's voices. He lifted his sword and swung it at Genesismon, who blocked it.  
  
"You fools can never understand!" said Genesismon, "You cannot defeat an Apocalypse Digimon!"  
  
"Maybe so," said Holymon, "but I will not allow you to destroy or harm anyone or anything anymore." He flew back to give himself some distance between him and Genesismon.  
  
"NEO GENESIS!" shouted Genesismon.  
  
"TRANSCENDED BLADE!" shouted Holymon. He swung his sword, which was now radiating with golden light, at Genesismon. His motions were so fast that nobody could see any of the movement. He soon stopped after one minute.  
  
"Impossible," said Genesismon. His body began to break up into tiny pieces of data. In about two minutes, his entire body was deleted. Holymon quickly destroyed the Dark Altar to prevent more creatures like Genesismon from passing through. After reducing the altar to nothing but a pile of black rubble, he De-Digivolved into Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
Kari cuddled T.K. in her arms. "T.K., he's gone now," she said, "Genesismon is gone. We defeated him." T.K. looked up at Kari. His face was now bloodier than it was before. Kari used his handkerchief to wipe away some of the blood.  
  
"Thank...you...Kari," he said.  
  
"We'll get you a doctor as fast as we can," Kari assured T.K.  
  
"I'm afraid that not even the best surgeons in the world can help," said T.K.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari.  
  
"Genesismon launched an attack that was meant to kill you. But I took the full force of the hit," said T.K.  
  
"No," said Kari, "T.K. You don't mean?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said T.K., "I'm dying."  
  
"T.K., NO! Don't leave me!" pleaded Kari. Tears began to form around her eyes. "Why did you have to go and step in the way of his attack?"  
  
"Because Kari," said T.K., "I promised your brother that I would protect you with my life. Even if it meant losing it."  
  
"T.K.!" said Kari, "Don't go!"  
  
"Kari," T.K. said very weakly, "I just want you to know that I've loved you since the day we first met. And if you'd grant me one last request."  
  
"Anything, T.K.," said Kari, "Just don't go!"  
  
"I'd like to have one last kiss," said T.K. He coughed a bit on the last word, spilling more blood onto himself.  
  
"I'd be happy to," said Kari. She placed her lips on T.K.'s and gave the dying boy a long passionate kiss that lasted for at least five minutes.  
  
"Thank you, Kari," said T.K. after they pulled apart, "Take care of yourself. I'll miss you very much. But I'll try to be at your side as much as I can, just as we promised each other two years ago."  
  
"T.K.," said Kari, "Don't die!"  
  
"Good...bye...my...beloved...Kari," said T.K., weakly and silently. He laid his head back and closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
"T.K.? T.K.?" said Kari. She shook T.K. a bit. Then she laid a hand on his chest. Nothing. Not one heartbeat. "T.K.!!!!!" Kari broke down in tears. She couldn't believe it. T.K, her one true love, had died.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
One week later, the Digi-Destined and their families went to the funeral home to say their final good-byes to T.K. Kari was the last one to go up. She walked up to the open casket and looked inside. She say T.K., dressed in his best suit, laying in state on the white satin lining the casket. She looked at his hands and noticed a small picture. It was of when she and T.K. first started going out together. Kari gently touched T.K.'s cheek, which was now as cold as stone. She gently kissed the dead boy's lips and returned to her place.  
  
**********************************************  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We bid farewell to a dear brother who has brought great joy to all of us," said the priest. All of the Digi-Destined and their families stood around T.K.'s open grave, with his casket at the bottom. It was a very sad event for everyone, even Davis, who now felt regretful for being jealous of T.K.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi," continued the priest, "May your body and your soul forever rest in peace."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Everyday from that day on, Kari went to the cemetery to visit T.K.'s grave. She never got married and remained as a single woman all her life. Whenever Kari went to visit T.K.'s grave, she always brought along a large bouquet of flowers. Kari spent at least one hour each day kneeling before T.K.'s headstone. Engraved on it was an inscription with read as follows:  
  
Here lies Takeru Takaishi.  
  
In life, he brought great joy to all those around him.  
  
He was well liked by others.  
  
The hearts of those who loved him were broken beyond repair.  
  
But before his death, he said these words,  
  
"No matter where I am or where you are,  
  
I will always be there to protect you,  
  
As your Angel of Hope."  
  
Kari would never be happy for the rest of her life.  
  
Not far from T.K.'s grave, though, a certain pair of eyes watched Kari from behind a tree. Nobody could see him no matter where he stood. He always stood in that same stop everyday at that exact time watching Kari.  
  
"I'll always watch over you Kari," he said, "Just as I promised you." T.K. spread out his beautiful white angel wings and flew off. A single white feather fell into Kari's hands as she kneeled in front of T.K's headstone. She looked up to see where the feather had fallen from, but she already knew.  
  
"T.K.," she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the feather.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So what do you think? A very touching story. Please send me your reviews. 


End file.
